Jack Pumpkin
Current Status Currently a world traveler, in a quickly growing group, Ranked A as of two worlds ago. History Jack has a bit of an unknown past, due to the fact he appeared from within Star's dream a long time ago. Over time he came to know her, and the family she soon married into to. He views her as his mother, in which he considers himself the older brother of Mairin. While not bond by blood, they are connected through Mairin's dreams, which is one of the few ways he can speak to her. Unknown to Mairin, Jack was slowly growing weaker. Before he could walk among the same world of living as her, but something was causing him to only remain within dreams. When finding out Jack was appearing within his daughters dream, John grew worried as he wasn't sure what to make of it. While Star seemed at ease with it, the first class was drumming up ideas to cause the two to part; though only if the dream started to harm his daughter. Overtime, it was shown that he had some sort of powerful connection with Wicked, who had caused him to appear within Star after invading her mind, and bringing about nightmares. The two seem at odds with one another, but have never fought one another; not even once. When Wicked's nightmares grow, Jack grows weaker, in which the same happens to Wicked then Jack's dreams become more powerful. After being caught by Wicked, the two were about to fight, before a series of events caused them to team up with John and the unknown ninja. Through another chain of events, the group soon became World Travelers, and now work with one another to help other worlds. Each one has a goal and drive pushing them forward. Only Jack's goal is known, as he wished to learn more about himself, and if he was really even a true soul. As they went from world to world, Jack soon found a new friend in the form of a cat. Which he now calls Kitt'eh. The two are never seen without one another, though the cat mostly hides in Jack's head, peeking it's head out from his eyes now and then to see what's going on. Personality Shy, stuttery, and kind. Jack is mostly super shy around new people, but warms up quickly if they don't hurt him or think he's a freak within moments of meeting them. Depsite being a nice guy, Jack does have a temper, but it has only shown itself a few times since he came to be. When enraged, Jack forgets his manners and speaks his mind without any stuttering. In the end though, Jack always tries to do what he thinks is right, but will mostly cause more problems for the team, as he sometimes draws them into conflicts they rather avoid. Powers & Skills *'Flight' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Short term hyper speed' *'? ? ? ? Hat trick' *'Skilled Scythe user' *''Minor '''Regeneration *'Powerful Dark spells (Only when enraged)' Theme Songs Quotes "Moooooooooooooom!" "I--I don't know if we should b--be doing this. . ." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" "KITT'EH!" Friends and Enemies :: Travel Team :: *John Kinsman Jr *Wicked *Unknown female Ninja *Unknown Magical Girl *? ? ? ? :: Friendly :: *Everyone, that isn't a jerk. :: Nuetral :: *Wicked :: Enemy :: *'N/A' Category:Character